Podria Perderte
by Isavett449
Summary: Serena y Darien llevan largo tiempo de relación pero tras un accidente serena se da cuenta de que no todo es tan perfecto, que las cosas no son lo que parecen y que la persona que siempre a estado a su lado no es Darien.
1. Chapter 1

_Todo iba bien, Te mentí, solo lo calle_

 _Quiero en verdad que detengas este caminar_

 _Puedo verte avanzar después ya parece_

 _Ya no te detendrás_

 _Solamente te observo desde atrás._

Tarareando aquella canción que ambos escuchábamos desde hace años y que nos gustaba tanto, me dedique a seguir manejando, estaba feliz pues hace unos días no nos habíamos visto debido a tu trabajo, desde que te convertiste en un gran doctor, hace ya unos cuantos años, comenzaste a salir seguido de viaje, por que no solo yo reconocía tu trabajo, si no muchas personas, aquel esfuerzo que tuviste durante toda tu preparación universitaria.

Por eso es que estaba tan feliz, porque iba a recogerte al aeropuerto después de 2 semanas de no vernos, para que al fin pudieras estar un tiempo en casa, aquella que compartíamos desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad, deseo verte ya ¿Cuánto falta? unos 15 minutos según las señales de transito, aun no soy muy buena a manejar, pese a ya haber asistido a muchas lecciones, por lo que tenia que ir un poco mas despacio de lo normal.

Tuve que detenerme en un semáforo, algo impaciente por verte empecé a mover mis pies dentro del auto, hasta que el sonido de mi teléfono me distrajo, deje pasar la llamada, no seria importante, seguí conduciendo, había un poco de trafico por lo que me estaba desesperando, y mas que el teléfono no dejaba de sonar, molesta, muy a mi pesar me orille, apague el coche y saque el celular, y me sorprendí al ver tu nombre en la pantalla ¿Ya habías aterrizado?

-¿Darién?-

- _Disculpe señorita, ¿Tiene usted algún parentesco con el joven Chiba?-_

-Soy su novia ¿Necesita algo?-

- _Lo lamento mucho señorita, su novio acaba de tener un accidente automovilístico, necesitamos que venga al hospital cerca del aeropuerto...-_

No hizo falta que me dijera nada mas, tras eso colgué lo mas rápido que pude y encendí el auto completamente espantada, ¿Porque? No entendía que estaba pasando, tu, un accidente automovilístico, ¿Habrías tomado un taxi? Es cierto que en ningún momento te avise que llegaría por ti, simplemente quería sorprenderte, pero ahora mi culpa, si tan solo te hubiera avisado, todo estaría bien, me hubieras esperado en el aeropuerto y nos hubiéramos ido a casa los dos juntos.

Pero ahora estaba yo sola, manejando mas rápido de lo debido con el único fin de llegar lo mas pronto posible al hospital para verificar que estuvieras bien.

 _Te marcharas, jamás volverás,_

 _el vuelo hoy tomaras_

 _Corro sin parar_

 _Te quiero alcanzar, y no lo podre lograr_

 _No llorare, no llorare_

 _Pues decírtelo yo anhele_

 _No me abandones._

Con los nervios de punta, estacione en el primer lugar que vi vacío, corriendo con todo lo que mis piernas podían hacia el hospital, al entrar, varias enfermeras me regañaron por correr, pero no les hice caso, simplemente me dirigí inmediatamente a la recepción, donde pregunte por ti, y el color se me bajo al confirmar que efectivamente, tenias momentos de haber sido ingresado.

Una de las enfermeras me condujo a una zona apartada, allí, me hicieron sentar frente a una gran puerta blanca con una luz roja encendida en ella, me parecieron eternos los segundo s que pase allí en que nadie me dijera nada, pero poco después un hombre salió de la sala, me miro con tristeza y me recomendó sentar y prepararme para lo que me dijera, pase saliva temiendo lo peor.

-El accidente fue muy fuerte, el joven Chiba quedo atrapado entre el parabrisas y se encuentra en un estado muy grave, ya los demás médicos están interviniendo y haciendo todo lo posible para su salvar su vida, por lo pronto, nos queda esperar- me comunico el amable enfermero que en cuanto me lo dijo, volvió a la sala de cuidados intensivos.

Solo atine a quedarme con la mirada perdida, mirando el punto donde antes estaba parado el hombre, sin moverme, sin procesar lo que me dijeron, completamente atontada.

 _Solo mire al atardecer, Tu vuelo desvanecer_

 _No te veré, Jamás lo pensé_

 _Mi pecho intento entenderlo_

 _No llorare, no llorare_

 _Pues decírtelo anhele_

 _No me abandones._

Cuando volví a la realidad, las lagrimas empezaron a fluir de mis ojos de manera fuerte, pero no fue mas que una tristeza silenciosa, tu eras doctor, y constantemente me recordabas que tan incomodo para otros era que uno llorara fuertemente, por lo que me dedique solo a callar mis suspiros y respirar pausadamente, no quería ser pesimista, debía mantener la calma, por ti.

Desde chica, yo nunca eh sido muy madura ni muy agraciada, pero aun así, me escogiste y eso me alegraba mucho, por lo que no quise perder la calma. Y con tal de no pensar negativamente, inevitablemente recordé el como nos conocimos.

 _Hoy se termino el festival donde a tu lado fui_

 _Lo sabia bien que vendría un momento así_

 _Puedo verte avanzar luces tan hermosa_

 _Mas bella de lo habitual_

 _Solamente recordé tu caminar._

Cuando nos conocimos, yo apenas tenia 14 años y tu ya estabas en la universidad, el día que te conocí, lo primer que pensé es que eras muy molesto, pero yo también me había ganado tu enojo, en ese tiempo a mi me gustaba uno de tus compañeros, nuestras escuelas eran compañeras, por lo que las colegialas siempre podíamos ver a los de grado superior, y aquel día en la biblioteca me cachaste espiando, y me reprendiste, te respondí, y ambos acabamos tirando un estante de libros y la bibliotecaria nos obligo a ayudarla por un mes entero como castigo.

Desde ese día, ambos empezamos a conocernos e inevitablemente me enamore de ti, y con el tiempo y a base de insistencias, tu también te enamoraste de mi, y comenzamos una relación, yo cada día me enamoraba mas de ti, de tu madurez, de tus metas, de el gran esfuerzo que hacías para poder llegar a ellas, cuando terminaste tu carrera, me sentí tan orgullosa que trate de prepararte una gran cena.

¿Te acuerdas del resultado?

Terminaste por invitarme a cenar, también aquella vez que conseguiste tener tu primer empleo en un hospital bastante renombrado en el centro de la ciudad.

Fue la primea vez que te fuiste de viaje.

Cuando yo por fin me gradué, me costo mucho convencerte de que viviéramos juntos, además de que aun no conocías a mis padres, pero con una sonrisa al final terminabas diciéndole si a mis caprichos, de esa manera fue que te presentaste ante mis padres, quienes pese a que nunca aceptaron el hecho de que quisiéramos vivir juntos sin estar casados, te quieren mucho.

Aun viviendo juntos, pocas veces son las que te veo, ya que tu ahora eres un doctor de renombre, y debido a tu teorías y demás, casi siempre estas en algún otro lugar dando conferencias, enseñado o simplemente salvando vidas, y puedo decir que estoy muy orgullosa, yo no entiendo muy bien todo eso, ya que sabes que soy de mente simple y mas bien despistada, pero verte feliz haciendo lo que amas a mi también me hace feliz.

 _No pienso parar el tiempo que va_

 _Llevándome sin piedad_

 _Negro esta mi rumbo al andar_

 _Seguro continuar será, Solo puedo sentir_

 _La luz sobre mi_

 _Muy pronto se va a extinguir_

 _Me siento tan solo_

El enfermero otra vez a salido, ahora su rostro me dice de ante mano que no trae buenas noticas, se me detiene el corazón con lo que me dice.

Entraste a estado de coma.

Sin poderlo evitar ahora si lloro desconsoladamente, no puedo, si tu no estas aquí no se que aria con mi vida, rezo porque te mejores, por que este ultimo resultado sea la tormenta antes de la calma, porque dentro de unas horas el medico salga y me diga.

"Todo esta bien, ya esta fuera de peligro"

Ya llevo unas tres horas aquí, fuera de esta sala, esperando con mucha tristeza y nervios el saber como te encuentras, la operación en la que estas es muy difícil según me explicaron, por lo que tengo que mantener la calma y no perder las esperanzas, que debo pensar que pronto podremos esta de nuevo juntos, eso es lo que me dicen que debo pensar.

Pero de alguna manera se, que te estoy perdiendo, que te me escapas de mis manos sin que yo pueda hacer nada para evitarlo, me caigo sobre mis rodillas aprovechando que no hay nadie cerca, y mis lagrimas se hacen mas fuertes al igual que mis gemidos de dolor, no quiero, si te pierdo, no sabría que hacer, eres mi luz, mi vida entera, no importan las veces que me digan que no somos el uno para el otro, que no es normal que salgas tanto de viaje, que soy demasiado inmadura para esta con alguien como tu, que pertenecemos a mundos distintos.

No me importa nada de eso, porque te amo, te amo y eso es lo que mas importa ¿no? Así que por favor, no te vallas, no me dejes, aun tenemos cosas de las que hablar, muchas cosas que intentar, aun tenemos que vivir muchas cosas juntos, aun tenemos que salir a mas citas, tenemos que hablar con mis padres, tenemos que planear nuestra boda, ver si quereos hijos o no, si ellos serán doctores como tu o no, aun nos faltan tantas cosas que ver, probar, sentir y escuchar juntos, que es impensable que te vallas dejándome atrás.

 _Te marcharas, jamás volverás,_

 _el vuelo tomaste ya_

 _esa ocasión así como hoy_

 _de pronto se oscureció_

 _No llorare, no llorare_

 _Pues decírtelo yo debí_

 _No me abandones._

-¡Bombón!- Una voz se escucha próxima, y la reconozco al instante, cuando levanto la vista, puedo ver claramente su silueta, como este corre con desesperación hacia mi notablemente preocupado, no lo dudo, me levanto y salto a sus brazos buscando consuelo.

-Seiya- Gimo dolida mientras el me abraza, se que el estaba preocupado mas por mi que por ti, pero no importa, lo único que necesito ahora es su consuelo.

Seiya es un buen amigo de la universidad que conozco desde hace unos meses, el esta estudiando al igual que yo artes, aun que ya es un cantante y compositor profesional, ustedes dos no se conocen, porque tu no tienes tiempo, pero se que Seiya te conoce bien debido a todo lo que hablo de ti, el es como mi mejor amigo, siempre esta para mi, y en estos momentos agradezco mucho su presencia.

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí, Amy me hablo y me dijo lo que sucede, al aparecer ella también esta adentro- Me explica mientras lo miro incrédula, Amy es una de mis mejores amigas de la secundaria, y hasta la fecha lo es, ella también esta estudiando para doctora y actualmente estaba haciendo practica, nunca pensé que una de sus practicas seria justamente esta, ayudar de improvisto en la operación de mi novio, pero eso me tranquilizo, pese a ser joven aun, ella es una persona muy inteligente, por lo que se que se asegurara de hacer todo lo posible para salvarte Darién- El que me hablo fue Taiki, al parecer ella hablo con el de rápido, y las demás ya están enteradas, Lita quedo de llegar en una media hora, Rei dijo que le dejara el templo a su esposo y viene, y Yaten y Mina llegaran mañana, tenían una sesión de fotos en Corea y no podrán llegar hoy- Termino de decirme mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte.

Mentalmente le agradecí a Taiki, el esposo de Amy, quien pese a ser algo frio, siempre era el que se preocupaba por decirnos cuando alguno tenia problemas, y me alegraba el saber que no estaba sola del todo, Lita era maestra de cocina, por lo que sabia que contaba con ella a esas horas que no tenia trabajo, Rei estaba casada y seguía atendiendo el templo que le dejo su abuelo, y Yaten y Mina, quienes estaban casados de hace 2 meses apenas, eran figuras importantes, Yaten era cantante junto a Seiya, y Mina se había animado a ser Actriz.

Todos estaba conmigo de una u otra manera, pero aun así mi corazón no se tranquilizaba, aterrada por todo lo que estaba pasando, las siguientes horas me la pase aferrada a Seiya, quien cálidamente solo se dedicaba a consolarme, pero en ningún momento me dijo "todo estará bien" lo cual agradecí, porque si no serian mentiras, nada estaba bien ni lo estaría lo presentía.

Y así, tras esperar en total unas 7 horas, por fin salía el medico encargado, no el enfermero, el medico en cuestión quien nos saludo cortésmente y sin inmutarse nos dio la noticia de golpe.

Darién había caído en un coma, no inducido, del cual era poco probable que despertara en un muy largo tiempo, fue allí que me derrumbe.

 _No llorare, no llorare_

 _Pues decírtelo yo debí_

 _No me abandones._

Con el corazón destrozado, mis fuerzas fallaron y termine en los brazos de Seiya, quien con cuidado no me dejo caer mientras me ayudaba a sentar en la banquita del lugar mientras yo lloraba desconsoladamente, no se bien cuanto tiempo fue el que llore, solo se que después de un rato, Amy salió aun con la bata de operaciones y sus guantes tenían un poco de sangre mientras me miraba de una manera dolida.

-Serena, por favor, acompáñame- Me dijo ella de manera seca, poniéndome nerviosa, ya tenia suficiente con todo lo que estaba viviendo, pero parecía que había algo mas que nadie me había dicho, Seiya me tomo de la mano y dedicándome una sonrisa cansada, ya que ya eran las 2:24 de la mañana, me animo a seguir a mi amiga, los tres caminamos hasta una sala cercana, sorprendiéndome de ello.

-Serena, ¿Te comentaron que Darién no venia solo en el auto a la hora del accidente?- Comento de repente ella, mientras me miraba con suma tristeza, debí haber abierto mis ojos demasiado, por que ella inmediatamente comprendió que yo no estaba enterada de ello- Con el venia una mujer, el coche estaba a nombre de ella, al parecer ambos veían en el mismo vuelo, lo confirmamos por los boletos que venían en sus ropas- Dijo, como queriéndome dar a entender algo, yo solo atine a responder que si seria una de sus compañeras doctoras, ya que Darién había dicho que su vuelo era para Corea, donde habría una importante conferencia internacional, pero Amy solo me miro sorprendida.

-¿Que sucede?-

-Serena, es que... los boletos no eran de Corea, su viaje fue a Tailandia- Me informo con la voz suave, como un susurro, como si no me lo quisiera decir, yo me quede unos minutos pensando, eso no era posible, el me había dicho que iría a Corea, a una conferencia, y en Tailandia no había nada de eso, Seiya inmediatamente le pregunto a Amy lo que quería decir, ya que yo no tenia el valor de hablar, esperándome lo peor de la situación.

-Habla Amy-

-Verán... la mujer no es japonesa, es de Tailandia, y ella no sobre vivió, llamamos a su familia pero tenemos un problema, por eso yo...- Amy me miro llena de dudas, para después dejar caer una lagrimas cristalinas mientras me tomaba las manos- Serena, por eso es que quiero pedir tu ayuda, se que tu... tu estarás demasiado dolida con todo, pero ella no tiene la culpa, por favor ayúdame- Suplico ella mientras yo trataba de comprenderla, mi corazón dolía, y me daba a entender que lo que sea que estuviera pasando no me gustaría, pero por mi amiga, quien tantas veces me a apoyado, debía ser un poco fuerte-

-Hare lo que pueda- Respondí con inseguridad mientras ella se acomodaba y recobraba la compostura, nos guio a Seiya y a mi hasta la sala de partos, lo cual llamo mi atención, allí, fuera de la sala, se encontraba un hombre joven completamente alterado.

-¡Yo no aceptare a la criatura! ¡Que su padre lo haga!- Gritaba este desenfrenadamente, fue en cuanto llegamos que el hombre se abalanzo contra Seiya- ¡¿Eres tu verdad?! ¿Eres tu el que me arrebato a mi esposa?- Comenzó a golpearlo siendo detenido por los enfermeros y la doctora, quien le pidió razones a Amy.

-No señor, el padre de la criatura también quedo mal del accidente, a diferencia de su esposa, el no murió pero quedo en coma sin saber cuando despertara- Aclaro mi amiga mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos sin creer lo que oía, confundida por todo solo atine a apretar mas fuerte la mano de Seiya, quien me miro preocupado.

-¡ESTONCES ES SU PROBLEMA! Mátenla, llévenla a un orfanato, o hagan lo que quieran, yo no quiero a esa bastarda en mi casa- Gruño el hombre mientras yo temblaba, en ese momento Amy me miro suplicante.

-Señor, permítame, ella es Serena, la... novia del amante de su mujer, ella... ella esta dispuesta a adoptar a la niña si usted nos consiente el permiso-

Con aquellas palabras las lagrimas se detuvieron, sorprendida ante lo que acababa de decir Amy, me quede estática, no podía procesar del todo lo que estaba pasando, pero comprendía algo, o bueno, llegaba a comprender 2 cosas.

Primeramente, que aquellos viajes de trabajo, en realidad habían sido el pretexto para ver a una mujer en otro país desde hace quien sabe que tiempo, y segundo, que había una criatura de mi novio y esa mujer que el esposo no deseaba mantener con el.

-¿Y que va hacer una niña como ella? Por su expresión deduzco que ni sabia que su novio la engañaba y ahora con este en coma ¿Cómo planea mantener a un crio? ¡Los japoneses están locos!- Refuto el hombre rompiéndome un poco mas, mientras yo bajaba la mirada sintiendo sus palabras fuertemente en mi pecho.

-No esta sola, yo me hare cargo del bebé, solo necesitamos su firma y puede volver a su país a continuar su vida- La propuesta de Seiya me sorprendió mientras le veía a los ojos, note la cara iluminada de mi amiga notando en que consistía todo, lo único que buscaban era impedir un cruel destino para la criatura recién nacida, aun con la cabeza dándome vueltas tome la mano de Seiya y asentí firmemente, sin importar lo deprimida, triste y confundida que me encontrara, en esos momentos quien menos culpas tenia era esa criatura.

-Si desean arruinarse la existencia ¡CON GUSTO!- Dijo el por fin, lo que paso después, fue que llego un abogado con un gran bonche de papeles y nos la pasmaos mas o menos unas 2 horas formándolos y aclarando términos, al terminar, el hombre se fue con la conciencia tranquila, y yo me quede estática en mi lugar esperando a Seiya, quien había ido por un café.

-¿Quieres ver tu hija o aun no estas lista?- Me pregunto de pronto Amy, yo asentí levemente dejándome llevar por ella, llegando a los cuneros, a través del vidrio Mi amiga peli azul me señalo una cuna en especial, donde se veía una figurita moviéndose inquietamente, Amy me explico que había nacido de 8 meses debido a que solo pudieron salvar a la bebe del accidente, pero que era lo bastante fuerte y sana como para que la pudiera cargar un rato.

Tras llamar a una de las enfermeras encargadas, finalmente me pasaron la cunita, allí, vi la figura un tanto inquieta mientras Amy la alzaba para dármela, las lagrimas de mis miedos y tristezas se fueron en cuanto la sentí en mis brazos, enamorándome a primera vista de la pequeña en mis brazos, su piel era un poco pálida, y en su cabecita asomaba un poco de pelo rosado suave, estaba dormida cuando me la pasaron pero tras unos momentos al sentirse cálida me miro, con unos enormes y curiosos ojos rojos para después sonreírme abiertamente.

Las lagrimas se me saltaron y Amy me abrazo agradeciéndome por ser tan valiente y salvar a esa pequeña, ahora mi hija, de tener un feo final, así, tras pedir permiso del medido encargado, camine un rato con mi hija en brazos por los pasillos, al cabo de un rato, me encontré con Seiya, quien emocionado tomo a la niña, bastante feliz mientras me preguntaba por el como estaba, yo le sonreí, agradeciendo su preocupación.

-¿Como le pondremos?- Pregunte de la nada, pues en los papeles, Seiya era el padre de la niña, el me miro un tanto sonrojado y solo atino a decir nombres al azar, tras unos intentos, por fin decidimos uno, que propuso el.

"Rini" era un diminutivo de mi nombre, lo cual era como si le pusiéramos igual que a mi, pero me gustaba, y al parecer a ella también porque empezó a mover fervientemente las manitas.

Al cabo de un rato, Lita por fin llego junto a Rei, y horas después Mina, Amy fue la que los puso al tanto de todo lo que sucedió en esas horas, mientras yo, con mi hija en brazos, estaba en el cuarto de Darién observándolo detenidamente mientras todo lo que escuchaba era el sonido de los aparatos que lo mantenían con vida.

-Darién, hay muchas cosas... de las que debemos hablar, así que... por favor... despierta-


	2. Extra

(Extra)

Después de 5 años, las cosas han cambiado mucho en mi vida, ya no vivo en el departamento en el que vivía, ya no estoy en casa de mis padres con tanta frecuencia, ya no veo a mis amigas cada fin de semana, por que ahora ya no soy una simple estudiante de arte, ahora debo desempeñar 2 papeles que hasta la fecha dudo de hacerlo bien.

-¡Mami!- Escuche el poderoso grito proveniente de la sala, mientras estoy en la cocina, sonreí cansada, sin duda, este es el papel que mas me cansa, sin muchos ánimos, acudí al llamado, encontrándome en la mesa a mi pequeña Rini, de ya 5 años, dibujando muy concentrada.

Este es uno de mis papeles, ser madre.

Tras aquel día tan confuso, estuve yendo todos los días al hospital, primero me pasaba a ver a Darién, y luego iba a las cunas a mirar a mi bella niña de ojos rojos, quien siempre muy animada me recibía, siempre iba sola, y cuando por fin me dejaron llevármela, al instante se la presente a mi familia, mis padres no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con eso, además de que dejaron de tenerle cariño a Darién por todo lo que paso, pero no dejaron de apoyarme.

Luego de unas semanas, comprendí que no podría cuidar de una niña yo sola, de por si apenas podía cuidarme a mi misma, y así, acepte la oferta de Seiya de vivir con el, ya que legalmente el era su padre y adoraba a su hija, así, los tres comenzamos a experimentar con esa inexperta familia exprés.

Cuando ambos terminamos de estudiar, Seiya se dedico a ser solamente compositor para poder estar con nosotras y yo decidí abrir una florería, que hasta la fecha perdura, y a los dos años de que Darién callera en coma, comencé mi segundo papel.

Me case con Seiya.

Pese a todo lo que sucedió, no me desanime del amor ni nada, por lo que no me costo trabajo enamorarme de el, ya que de a poco descubrí mucho de el que me gustaba, al principio lo que me llamo la atención fue enterarme de las vistas diarias que el hacia en el hospital a Rini cuando yo todavía no llegaba, por lo que no me sorprendió que ellos se llevaran bien cuando por fin salió del hospital.

Además de que el inmediatamente fue conmigo a donde mis padres a presentarles a Rini, y aun que no tenían muy buena opinión de todo, el siempre se mostro paciente y cortes, después me sorprendió con lo de comprar una casa apta para una familia, conseguimos una hermosa, con vecinos que también tenían niños y un enorme jardín; y lo ultimo que me conquisto fue el como dejo su carrera solo por estar con nosotras, por lo que cuando el hablo sinceramente de sus sentimientos hacia mi, simplemente se dio.

Ahora mi segundo papel es el de esposa.

-Mami ¿Qué piensas?-

-Nada Rini ¿Qué haces?-

-Dibuje nuestra familia, a Ti, a Papi, a Ai-chan y a mi- Me respondió sonriente mientras me mostraba el dibujo de nosotros 4, sonreí, ¿Había dicho que el primer papel era difícil? Si, lo era , por que no era madre una vez, si no dos.

Al año de casados, me entere de mi primer embarazo, ese día Seiya no cabía de felicidad, y tras unos arduos y pesados, y hasta algo cómicos 9 meses, tuve mi primera hija biológica, entre su padre y yo le nombramos Aika, una linda niña de cabellos negros y ojos azules, al principio me preocupe de como lo tomaríamos todos, si mi Rini se sentiría mal, si Seiya o yo le daríamos mas importancia a nuestra pequeña por ser biológica. Pero al final nada paso así, Rini tomo un papel de hermana sobre protectora muy enserio, y Seiya siempre es igualitario entre las dos, y pese a mi inseguridad, yo tampoco hice diferencias sorprendentemente.

Ahora mi Aika tiene un año, mi Rini 5, y nosotros 2 tenemos 26 años, somos padres jóvenes según los vecinos pero nos esforzamos mucho por llevarlo todo bien.

-Haber Bombón, ¿Están listas?- De pronto, irrumpió en la casa Seiya con Aika en brazos con una linda sonrisa, habían ido a comprar flores y traían un gran ramo de tulipanes blancos, Rini los miro confundida y me miro incrédula, reí un poco, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Hoy es el día de ir a visitar a tu padre- Le dije con una triste sonrisa, Rini abrió los ojos sorprendida para después mirar a Seiya.

-¿Hoy toca visitar a mi Padre, Papi?- Le pregunto ella con los ojitos curiosos, Seiya le sonrio grandemente mientras le acariciaba también la cabeza-

-¡Si!-

Desde su nacimiento, nunca le ocultamos que era adoptada para ahorrarle malos momentos, aun que si le contamos una versión de la historia mas bonita, sin querer decirle la verdad completa.

Para Rini, Darién y su madre se conocieron en un viaje y se enamoraron mutuamente, pero al venir a Japón para su nacimiento, tuvieron un accidente y su madre murió y Darién quedo en coma, y como ninguno de los dos tenia familia, la iban a mandar al orfanato, pero Amy nos ayudo para que Seiya y yo, quienes éramos los mejores amigos de su padre, la adoptaran.

Una linda versión para la verdadera historia.

Sin decir nada mas, mi niña sonrio de vuelta a su padre y subió a arreglarse, ya que cada segundo martes del mes, íbamos a ver a su padre al hospital, ya que Seiya seguía pagando su estancia, ya que era el padre biológico de su pequeña dama (Rini), mientras cargaba a su estrellita (Aika). Y me miraba con amor.

Ahora es cuando me pregunto que tan ciega era para no ver esa cálida mirada llena de sentimientos antes.

Con tranquilidad fuimos al hospital, donde la recepcionista nos sonrio cálidamente y llamaba a Amy, quien ahora era doctora, y no solo eso, si no la doctora encargada del bienestar de Darién, ella nos saludo un tanto cansada, después de todo, un embarazo de 2 meses es pesado para el tipo de ritmo que llevaba.

Caminamos entre risas y murmullos, hablando amenamente de los gemelos de 3 años de Mina, o el nuevo novio de Lita o sobre la indecisión de Rei de si tener hijos o no, en fin, de cosas diarias mientras la futura madre primeriza jugaba con las dos niñas.

-Darién, vinieron a verte- Dijo Amy al entrar como si de verdad alguien le respondiera, mientras dejaba pasar a la familia completa, la tarde paso entre saludos, buenos deseos y con mi Rini hablándole de lo que hacia diariamente a su padre.

Al terminar, nos despedimos tranquilamente, al final solo quedamos Rini y yo, ella miraba triste a su padre, y con un leve adiós y un beso en la frente se despidió, en ese momento se me detuvo el corazón.

Podía jurar que vi que su mano se movía.


	3. Extra 2

(Extra 2)

Durante un tiempo, solo vi oscuridad, no escuchaba nada, no me movía, por lo que llegue a determinar que estaba en un estado de coma, después de todo soy medico, pude deducirlo rápido, a veces tenia un estado de conciencia, pero solo de mi mismo, no podía sentir, escuchar y mucho menos ver nada a mi alrededor, para mi no fue mucho tiempo en realidad, era como si un día me acostara en una habitación solitaria oscura y no pudiera dormir a ratos, pero a la mañana siguiente despertaba.

Así me sentí el día que por fin la luz se hizo en mi vida.

Cuando note que realmente veía, escuche algo confundido el sonido de los monitores y demás aparatos conectados a mi, por lo que al ver la estadísticas en estos, pude determinar que ya estaba estable, pero lo recomendable era no moverme para evitar mareos o dolores.

Extrañamente cansado, trate de recordar por que es que ahora estaba en un hospital, y las imágenes del accidente volvieron a mi, y me maldije internamente.

Seguro Serena estaría triste.

Ese día, yo no iba solo en el auto, ese día iba con mi ¿Amante?, bueno, si así se le puede llamar a una mujer a la que conoces 8 meses antes en un viaje de negocios, tienes una noche con ella y al volverla a ver te informa de su embarazo, entonces si, era mi amante.

Yo en ningún momento deje de querer a mi novia, yo a Serena la adoraba, pero debido a mi trabajo tuve que hacer muchos viajes y en aquella época teníamos semanas sin habernos visto, y aquella mujer, Emma, se parecía un poco a mi Serena, por lo que cuando ya estaba bastante tomado ni note la diferencia.

Cuando despertamos yo le deje en claro todo y ella entendió, de hecho ella era casada, por lo que aquello se decidió dejar como algo de una noche, y por ello nunca imagine que de un día a otro me llegara un mensaje de ella diciéndome que necesitaba hablar urgentemente conmigo.

Con pesar y algo de remordimiento cambie mis planes y engañe a Serena, yo desde hace meses había planeado ir a una magna conferencia en Corea, por lo que mi rubia me creyó cuando me fui, pero en realidad, tome un vuelo a Tailandia donde vivía ella.

Solo para que al llegar ella me diera esa noticia, ¿Cómo confirmaba que era mío y no de su marido? Sencillo, el también estaba en un viaje de negocios desde hace 9 meses, y el único con el que lo engaño fui yo, al parecer no se había dado cuenta debido a que no presento síntomas y no tenia mucho aumento de peso, a penas un par de kilos, pero como estos no bajaban fue al medico y así lo confirmo, tenia 8 meses de embarazo.

Cada uno tenia su pareja, y su vida, y sinceramente ninguno quería un hijo tan pronto, por lo que decidimos que la adopción era lo mejor, ambos empacamos y decidimos que nacería en Corea, donde se supone yo estaba, y allí mismo lo pondríamos en adopción, así nadie se daría cuenta, el marido de ella llegaba ese día, pero habíamos convencido a una de sus amigas de Emma de decir que salió de viaje de 2 meses con ella, el único problema era Serena, no quería preocuparla, por lo que nuestro vuelo fue de Tailandia a Japón, esa tarde se supone yo llegaba, y Serena siempre me esperaba en casa, por lo que pensé llevar a Emma del aeropuerto a un hotel cercano en lo que yo iba con Serena y le daba excusas de un nuevo viaje.

Pero un tráiler se atravesó y el plan hasta allí quedo.

¿Cómo estaría Serena? Por como fue el choque podía predecir que Emma murió, bueno, así me ahorraría todos los problemas, pero seguramente Serena estaría muy contrariada por que estaba en el auto con otra mujer, y mas una embarazada.

Pero conozco a mi pareja, seguramente ella estaría tan feliz de verme despierto que le importara poco quien era la mujer, y yo luego hablaría con la amiga de Emma para que esta se inventara un accidente para decirle de su muerte a su marido.

-¡Darién!- El gritillo de Amy me devolvió a la realidad, ella me miraba con asombro y alegría, pero no pude decirle nada, ya que me volví a desmayar, cuando desperté de nueva cuenta, una enfermera me atendía, me informo que se hicieron los chequeos correspondientes y que se estimaba que en unas semanas retomaría mi vida, además de que Amy ya le había hablado a Serena.

No paso mucho para que escuchara la linda voz de mi novia cerca de la habitación, con tranquilidad estaba preparado para lo que viniera, pero me sorprendí cuando ella se dejo ver. Ya no era la niña que deje en mi ultimo viaje, ahora se veía un poco mas alta, su cabello rubio lo traía mas corto, aun con su típico peinado, y vestía muy modestamente, ya no parecía la alumna de artes que deje.

-¿Como te sientes Darién?- Me pregunto tranquila sorprendiéndome un poco, ya que ella jamás había sido tan madura, yo me senté con cuidado ayudado por ella, mirando sus ojos azules, que parecían no haber dormido por una semana.

-Bien, gracias, te ves muy linda Serena, mas madura- Le alague causándole un ligero sonrojo como siempre, mientras ella sonreía de nueva cuenta.

-5 años no pasan en balde- Me respondió sorprendiéndome demasiado, si me esperaba que hubiera pasado tiempo, pero no tanto, ella pareció notar mi desconcierto pues rio divertida y le palmeo el hombro.

-Serena...- Me adelante a hablar mientras tomaba con cariño su mano, pero extrañamente ella la retiro, le mire pidiendo respuestas, y solo se me ocurrió una cosa- ¿Estas molesta?-

-No Darién, se a lo que te refieres, en realidad nunca lo estuve, lamento lo de Emma- Me dijo, yo solo suspire.

-Así que murió- Comente, algo esperanzado por que hasta allí se acabaran mis problemas.

-Pero te dejo un regalo, ¿Quieres que te la presente?-

El mundo se me vino a abajo, solo había un significado para esas palabras, mi Serena, mi dulce artista, se había hecho cargo de aquella criatura con tal de que no la mandaran al orfanato, así era ella, simplemente no habría podido dejarla, me sentí muy culpable, pero aun así asentí.

Cuando entro aquella niña tan parecida a Emma las lagrimas quisieron salir, ella se acerco a mi curiosa y con los ojos brillantes mientras tomaba mi mano.

-¡Despertaste Padre!- Musito ella feliz, tras eso, vino lo mas raro, las presentaciones pues éramos un par de desconocidos pese a ser padre e hija, me sentí muy feliz cuando supe que se llamaba Rini, un nombre precioso para ella.

-La adopte aquella noche-

-Pero Emma, ella... tenía pareja- Comente en voz baja para que mi hija no escuchara mientras esta buscaba algo en su mochila, Serena sonrio comprensiva, creo que en realidad eso era algo bastante fuerte de decir.

-El me concedió la adopción- Me respondió alegre, tras eso hablamos un rato de cosas normales, como el que ella hacia tras acabar la carrera, o el como me encontraba de salud según las y los enfermeros. De pronto, mi hija me paso una hoja, la cual mire sin comprender.

-Es un dibujo de mi familia para padre- Me explico, desdoble la hoja alegre pero cuando la abrí, mi mundo se derrumbo, las cosas en 5 años si que cambian.

Me esperaba un dibujo de Serena, Rini y mío, pues me había imaginado que ahora que Serena era su madre, seriamos una familia, pero dentro de la hoja venia lo contrario, era un dibujo lo bastante bueno para una niña de 14 años cuando Rini tenia solo 5, pero la imagen era lo importante, si, era ellas dos, pero Rini traía de la mano a una niña mas pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos azules, y Serena estaba en los brazos de un hombre igual a la niña, y arriba de cada uno venia su puesto en la familia, "Papi, mami, Ai-chan y yo"

-Seiya Kou- Pronuncie mirándola, ella pareció sorprendida de que lo descubriera, pero cualquiera sabría que era el después de ver que se había pasado enamorado de mi novia desde que la conoció, Serena era lo bastante ingenua para nunca haberse dado cuenta.

Y a ahora estaban casados y con una hija, y el colmo era que mi hija, me tenia denominado como "Padre" y a Kou como "Papi".

-¿Desde cuando es el padre de Rini?- Pegunte de manera frívola, incomodando a Serena, pero necesitaba saber cuanto tiempo me llevaba de ventaja.

-El me ayudo a adoptarla, desde el primer momento el la crio- Me aclaro.

-Ya veo- Musite algo decaído, después de todo, realmente había perdido, debía agradecerles el que siquiera me llamara padre Rini, porque, Seiya me había ganado en todos los ámbitos, primeramente, nunca le fue infiel a su amor por Serena ni aun siendo una estrella, después, siempre estuvo para ella sin abandonarla, se quedo a su lado en los momentos mas difíciles, y ahora por lo que veía era un esposo ideal, pero le había ganado en mucho al amarla.

No cualquiera acepta al hijo de la pareja de su interés amoroso, el cual tubo con otra.

-Debo agradecerle como se debe- Dije de un momento a otro causando la sonrisa de Serena, Rini nos miro con los ojos curiosos, para después sonreír y llamar nuestra atención.

-¿Que sucede Rini?-

-Solo pensaba que si Papi no estuviera, me gustaría que estuvieran juntos, pero como Papi esta, no quiero que Mami y el se separen- Concluyo ella sorprendiéndonos, no dijimos nada, solo le devolvimos la sonrisa, al cabo de un rato, Rini salió ya que Amy la había llamado, hasta ahora noto que esta embarazada.

-Darién, tengo un favor que pedirte...-

Cuando me pidió que por el momento le siguiera la corriente en la romanticona historia que le invento a Rini sobre Emma y yo, sinceramente quise gritare que eso no era así, que me dejara explicarle que yo nunca la deje de amar, pero no podía, ya había pasado mi tiempo, ahora todo lo que podía hacer era dejarla ser feliz.

-Padre, quiero presentarte a mi hermanita- Rini después entro con aquella niña en brazos, y note que apenas tendría un año a lo mucho, me la presento felizmente mientras la pequeña Aika me miraba reconociéndome, lo cual me daba a entender que me visitaba seguido la familia completa.

-¿Piensas no saludarme?- Pregunte al aire llamando la atención de las tres mujeres, no pasaron muchos minutos para que el finalmente se animara a entrar, yo había notado que desde que Rini me había mostrado el dibujo, el había llegado con su hija, por eso Amy la llamo.

-Hola, cuanto tiempo- Me saludo parándose atrás de Serena sin tocarla, yo creo respetando mi presencia, pero Serena tomo su mano y la coloco en su hombro aun mirándome, y entendí la indirecta.

Yo ya no tenia oportunidad, y lo máximo que me acercaría a ellos, seria siendo un buen padre para Rini, sonreí, lo aceptaría, nunca pensé que podría perder a Serena, pero ahora frente a mis ojos se encontraba ella, al lado de otro hombre, con una hija de el, y ambos criando a mi hija, por lo que por mas que no me gustara mi nueva vida, debía aceptarla y corregir mis errores.

Y empezaría demostrando que buen padre puedo ser para esa niña que intente abandonar, la cual fue la causa de toda esta situación.

FIN


End file.
